The Final Legend
by Ropeittight06
Summary: Spira-the broken islands of Endiness, due to Yevon and Sin, Spira and Endiness are unaware of each other. The Dragon Campaign has now been 22,000 years passed, 11,000 years since Dart and friends saved the world. Now five years after the coming of Yuna's calm and three since Vegnagun's defeat, the world needs the summoner and her guardians once more. Aurikku-Tuna-Lukka-ETC
1. The Unknown Land

A headache from hell, Intense muscle spasms, Back and legs burning, Eyes watering, Sudden pull, Falling…Falling…PAIN!

A sound somewhere between a grunt and moan escaped the man's lips as he slowly opened his eyes, where was he? Slowly and weakly he pushed himself up grunting from the exertion as mild throbbing attacked his body. He rose to his feet and stood a moment before becoming frighteningly dizzy and fell into a kneel as he crutched his head in one gloved hand. A grimace of pain contorted his features before he slowly rose again and hissed in a breath of air to steady himself. As his blurry vision cleared he frowned before freezing in shock.

He stood on an oddly shaped platform, a humongous crater viewable in the distance. Slowly he turned to see a doorway that opened into a tower that looked well-worn and slightly deteriorated. How did he get here? Looking below was a view of a ruined city that looked almost like a factory with strange lights instead of smoke emerging into the air. Cautiously he turned and went through the door way to enter a room with a pathway that curved at an angle; a bizarre almost mechanical contraption hung below over a seemingly bottomless pit that looked as if it had held something before long ago in its clutches. He looked around the room noticing it appeared to once be a place of security before moving on.

A frown made it's self known as he came to a room with another platform at the end of the path made from strange stone, what was truly beguiling was the flow of lights speeding up and past him. He concentrated a moment before he heard it, moans and silent cries…were these lights…a river of souls? A small metal frame work that appeared to once belong in the shape of a chest stood off to his right. Approaching the edge he held his breath in dismay at the height at which he stood, if he wished to proceed farther he'd have to jump. The stoic man repressed a shiver as the passing souls acted like wind blowing through his hair and causing his coat to billow back and forth.

Suddenly a strange pressure made him turn to see a light uncondense into a human form, The form was the shape of a blonde haired man who was shitless dressed in naught but green pants and metal knee guards and shoes what was really bizarre was the giant hole in his chest. You couldn't help but notice he was dead. The form smiled faintly before condensing and fading into the ground leaving a strange green glyph circle behind. Hesitantly he strode forward and stepped onto it before suddenly feeling a huge rush and the inability to breath, just as quickly as the feeling had assaulted him it was over and found himself standing next to a pillar of light.

The room he now stood in with a quick glance upward confirmed his thoughts that he had indeed traveled far below where he was previously. The darkness surrounding him was aglow with blue light coming from souls that were emerging from the tops of more towers that stretched on endlessly below him all lit from the ghostly lights. It almost appeared as if this was some sort of generator room for sending the dead. More bad and foreboding chills crawled his spine as he proceed toward a similar glyph this time slightly sheltered, he braced himself as the rush happened again, he had the abnormal sensation he was a floating orb before materializing in another room. The intersecting paths were wound from bones, decayed flesh like webbing, stones and wooden planks. Strangely all the paths only led to one doorway.

"What is this infernal place?" He grumbled in a croaked voice from neglected use. He felt his stomach turn over from disgust as he walked over the paths of the dead. He had to visibly stop himself from wincing with each bone that cracked loudly under his booted feet. He was a man that was truly hard to disturb and surprise but this place was to unsettling, to suffocating, it was worse than the Via Purifico and the Omega Dungeons. Auron didn't like this city of death, nor did he know why he was here.

-Blue Bird by Ikimono Gakari English Version (chapter opening)-

A close up of Rikku in her Alchemist outfit from FFX-2 except with longer hair as she pulls up her goggles examining a portable machina while underwater, we then fade to Yuna and Tidus laughing as Wakka runs from an enraged Lulu in Besaid, Kimarhi is then seen talking to Pain who stands with Gippel, Nooj, and Baralai on Mount Gagazet.

Darkness before we see Rikku's older self standing on a Chocabo who's running through the calm lands before kicking off and summersaulting in the air. Older Auron stands atop a cliff looking below at Zanarkand as images of Braska and Jecht flash across his mind. A rush and then Yuna is seen dancing in her summoners garb which fades into that of the gunner before running into Tidus's waiting arms in Kilika. Lulu laughs while holding Vidina on Besaid beach as Wakka gets hit in the head with a blitzball before falling and smiling up at her.

Rikku pulls out her daggers as a younger Auron charges and clashes blades with her before Seymour appears summoning Anima. Then suddenly Dart clashes swords with Tidus as Rose stops Kongol's axe from slamming into Rikku who lays clutching Yuna with her blade. Albert, Lavitz, and Kimarhi duel both of them attacking the Ronso. Wakka throws his blitzball while Lulu snaps her fingers sending lighting at both Haschel and Meru who counter and transform before switching to Miranda and Shana who are shooting at Pain while she is running towards them deflecting their arrows before lunging at them.

Suyveil, Belzac, Damia, Zieg, Kanzas, and Shirley stand in a circle around a giant crystal sphere in their Dragoon forms when we suddenly see Lenus come flying down towards them with her weapon drawn back to strike. The Oldest Bardel brother and Guaraha duel while the youngest brother summons a Virage. A quick three-sixty view of Diaz in Vellweb and Mika in Bevelle glaring at each other. Yunalesca attacks Lloyd with her tentacles who dodges and flips out of the way before lunging at her.

Auron is seen running towards Rikku going to grab for her before she's suddenly stabbed with the Dragon Buster from behind and anger shows on his face which causes a surge of blinding light to burst from his chest. All the Dragoons are seen standing opposite the party facing each other, and then it shows them working together against a horde of winglies. Baralai is seen holding an unconscious Pain in the rain as blood runs down the corner of her mouth causing him to cry out.

Wakka is seen taking a blade through his stomach with Lulu behind him staring in shock, Tidus kissing Yuna before falling backwards down a pit, Rose and Zieg clutching each other as the area around them explodes. A silhouette of Auron bent over holding someone as wings burst from his back as he shouts to the skys.

Rikku lays on a grassy field as images of their pilgrimage flash across her mind from discovering Tidus all the way to Gagazet, then Melbu Farhma appears battling Seymour in a battle of magic, Auron and Rikku drift across from each other as we see Rikku crying, Auron fighting, Both holding Dragoon spirits all bloody and bruised between them before they fade into Tidus/Yuna, Lulu/Wakka, Dart/Shana, Meru/Guaraha and finally Rose and Zeig.

We then fly past Dart drawing his blade, Meru smiling with a peace sign as she puts her hammer across her shoulders, Shana and Miranda laughing, Rose holding up the Dragoon spirit, Haschel throwing a few punches, Kongal swinging his axe, Pain brushing a hand through her hair, Wakka and Lulu holding their son, Kimarhi roaring like a fiend, Tidus kicking a blitzball, Yuna twirling her guns as she strikes her YRP pose, Rikku blowing a kiss and then stopping as Auron stares before yanking his arm free and striking his battle stance.

We then see the party standing on the cliff by the highroad agency watching the sunset behind Auron with Rikku sitting next to him swinging her leg lazily, we see them flash a moment into that of Dart and his friends in their place before fading back to them. The Dragoon spirits then rush forward spinning rapidly in a blinding light as we then see the title.

**The Final Legend**

**-**_Ch.1: The Unknown Land_**-**

"Yunie!" Rikku cried out as she ran across the beach panting towards her cousin. Yuna smiled as the younger girl ran towards her, she was still trying to accept Rikku's new conservative look, Yuna was very used to the Al Bhed girl in more reveling clothing. A sleeveless solid orange Kimono tank top, fur lined leather boots and waist wrap both made from white Couerl fiend fur (though she had no clue why Rikku wore the wrap to where the fur was underneath and not showing except for the small amount peaking around the edges), a white upper arm band with a blue tribal design, and two yellow wrist bands that covered the lower limbs of her arms and green sweat pants to complete her look. Rikku's ever growing hair bounced and sung as she ran, the locks, braids, and loops now reaching her buttocks but still held out of her eyes by a new crimson red band.

"What is it Rikku?" Yuna asked with a small laugh. Rikku looked at Yuna who wore her trainer outfit today, for some reason that particular dressphere had become a favorite of hers, Rikku only hoped there wasn't another trapped spirit in there, they so did not need a repeat of three years ago. Yuna smiled as she waited for Rikku to speak, her hair now had two long braids instead of just the one, it really made Rikku miss her shirt streamers from five years ago on the pilgrimage. Rikku shook her head trying to clear her distracting thoughts before smiling and holding up a sphere. Yuna's smile dropped a little at her cousin's offering, and sighed inwardly as she took it.

"Rik—" Yuna began but a rapid shake of Rikku's head silenced her, the young Al Bhed looked at the ground a moment before looking back up still smiling.

"Play it Yunie!" Yuna smiled weakly before playing the orb in her hands. The screen remained fuzzy and full of static it was unnerving. After a few minutes when Yuna considered shutting it off the screen suddenly began to clear, she could just make out a red coat and after a minute of the screen clearing the figure of her and her father's former guardian. A youthful version of Auron stood in what was apparently the Farplane speaking to Braska and Jecht. Yuna's eyes widened a moment as she glanced up at Rikku and back to the sphere. Though there was no audio you could see a small smile crease Auron's lips as Braska laughed at something Jecht had said. Suddenly Auron frowned as Jecht spoke once more and looked towards where the camera must have been. As he walked over to the sphere purposefully Jecht appeared to panic and race there first shutting it off.

"I found it this morning, Tromell called and said it had been found outside the Farplane with a note." Rikku said as her cousin looked up at her.

"What did the note say?" Yuna asked curiously. Rikku smiled sadly as she took the sphere back and looked down at it as if it was the most valuable object in existence.

"My name." Rikku whispered. Yuna looked at Rikku lost in what to say. Five years Rikku had kept her crush for the unsent guardian hidden from everyone, everyone besides Yuna of course, but it was really depressing watching her friend torcher herself like this, she had been to the Farplane a few times but this sphere messaging was just a bit much, Jecht had to know this wouldn't be good for her. How did he have a camera on the Farplane anyways? Yuna sighed as she pulled Rikku into a hug, trying to console her. After a moment Rikku finally began to feel awkward and pulled away hiding all her depression behind a smile.

"Anyways, I just wanted to show you. So…should we head back? Tidus will be missing you." Yuna watched Rikku a moment before nodding and walking next to her cousin in silence back to the town. Yuna snuck little glances at Rikku who was humming a tune as they walked with her eyes straight ahead and a smile on her face, Yuna knew better. Rikku's eyes suddenly turned and met Yuna's causing the older girl to look straight ahead again awkwardly. Rikku's smile shrunk uncertainly; maybe she shouldn't have told Yunie about the sphere…before anymore doubt could plague her mind Tidus came running to meet them as they approached the Besaid gate.

Rikku smiled as she caught sight of Tidus's new clothes having adapted to Besaid life. A black V-neck shirt designed with tribal patterns and a pair of angel wings on the back, along with a simple pendant. A metal bracer on his left arm, a ring on his right hand, and his right arm wrapped with cord for some strange reason. Large blue sirwal-style pants with decorated hems, and low-cut sandal-like leather shoes. And finally finishing the look, a green pouch and hunter's knife attached to his belt in the back, which itself was adorned with small lavender ties made of cloth. Huh was there a touch of Zanarkand in that outfit?

"Yuna!" The blitzer called with an energetic smile. Yuna ran to meet him as she flung herself into his out stretched arms causing both of them to fall over laughing. Rikku watched them as they greeted each other as if they hadn't seen the other in years, silly people Yuna had only been gone about twenty minutes. Rikku had begun to zone out before Tidus's call to her roused her, she scratched her cheek awkwardly making Tidus laugh as he and Yuna stood hand in hand.

"I asked how long you were visiting Rikku." Tidus repeated earning a giggle from his cousin in law. She had a bad habit of zoning lately it was mildly disturbing; especially with how much she did it around Tidus and Yuna frequently.

"I only came to escort Yunie back; I already showed her what I called her for at the beach." Tidus frowned as he shared a quick glance with Yuna.

"Where are you going from here Rikku?"

"Guadosa—" Rikku cut off as she saw the frown on both their faces, everyone knew she had been spending majority of her time there but as to why they were clueless, but judging by Tidus's face alongside Yunie's Rikku suspected he now knew as well. Did they really have to make her feel bad for doing this? It's not like it truly affected them after all they all barely saw each other! Rikku sighed before smiling brightly.

"Home…I'm going home." Rikku said weakly before earning…pity?...smiles from both of them. Yuna embraced Rikku before letting Tidus hug her as well. Rikku waved as she stood watching them turn and walk back to Besaid, she knew they didn't believe her lie, she was terrible at it.

_"You're a terrible Liar, even worse than Yuna I suspect. Hmph, and you call yourself a thief."_ Rikku frowned as the humorous chuckle faded with the words. Where had that memory come from? The thunder plains duh Rikku, she sighed as she recalled those words he had whispered when she had yelled about not being scared, how she had ran out after him before the others only to have a bolt crash near her and she had clutched his coat. The scent of Lilacs on his coat and Nog on his breath…she had blushed and pulled away instantly. Rikku giggled as she remembered how he had stared at her a moment as if in contemplation before grunting and continuing to walk. The only time she had ever confused the older man.

"RIKKU!" She jumped at Brother's shout into her face. When had she gotten on the bridge of the airship?

"**Tysh**!" She spat under her breath she had done it again; maybe she should see a therapist?

_You can always count on Auron to complicate things!_ _Yeah! Kimarhi roars, and Auron runs off, and—I never asked you to follow me._NO! Not that memory, she would not think about the event that had led to his statement towards her! Images flashed in recollection, her and Auron alone in the Macalania woods before heading for the temple, words being exchanged, Auron turning to face her with a smirk, his hand gently grazing her cheek—

"RIIIIKKKUUUUU!" Brother shouted.

"WHAT!?" Rikku yelled in frustration.

"Where are we going!?" Brother asked while waving his arms dramatically. Rikku turned her back to him.

"Guadosalam." Rikku said lowly, she could almost feel Buddy, Brother, and Shinra exchange looks with each other before looking at her. Rikku uncrossed her arms and left the bridge before Brother could protest and headed straight for her cabin. As her door shut behind her she walked over to the flowers she had lining her window seal, red lilacs. Rikku frowned, why in the world was she suddenly thinking about him so much? Well, she'd always thought about him a lot but now in the last three years since Tidus's return he had been the only thing on her mind, and…something…felt off. Why did she suddenly feel so cold? It was almost as if he was gone…well he was already gone but this…

"Rikku, we're here!" Brother's voice sounded over the intercom, she sighed before taking a deep whiff of her flowers but stopped as she was heading out the door. She looked to her closet feeling a deep tugging sensation. She raised an eyebrow as she opened it and removed a black box from the top of it. Slowly she sat on her bed with it, the tugging now turning into a sharp buzzing as she removed the lid. As she picked up Godhand the buzzing abruptly stopped. Something had to definitely be off, Godhand hadn't responded to her since the defeat of Sin. Equipping the familiar but foreign weight to her hand she hurried out the door before Brother got it in his head to leave.

"Lady Rikku! Welcome back to Guadosalam!" Rikku stopped running to smile at the new Guado leader Tromell. Though he was aged he now looked far more healthy and towards his true age of thirty due to his new position of authority. All the stress Seymour had put him through hadn't been healthy for him, _nor for anyone._ Rikku thought silently.

"Hey Tromell!"

"Here to see the Farplane again my lady?" Rikku laughed shyly before nodding. The Guado elder smiled.

"You could always accept my offer of living here in Guadosalam." Tromell said warmly, Rikku looked at the ground in thought. He had made the offer to her on more than one visit but Rikku knew she would never be able to live here; it was too caged, too full of memories better forgotten. It was beautiful the way it was all natural formations from tree roots and Pyreflies crystal but she just couldn't.

"I know." Rikku said cheerfully before receiving a nod from Tromell which she returned and proceeded to the Farplane. Rikku stopped at the doorway as she glanced at where she and Auron had sat five years ago each with their own reasons for not going in. If she squinted hard enough she could just make out the blur of red from his coat. _I knew Auron, I knew._ She thought sadly before turning away and passing through the solid air of the gate. The Farplane still unsettled her, the place ever adrift in Pyreflies and eternal light. Slowly she walked forward on the platform catching the view of waterfalls and fields of flowers. She never had believed in the Farplane but after the first sphere from Jecht, the journey towards Vegnagun, and Auron's voice during their final battle…she begun to really believe they were here.

She drew in a breath as she stood at the edge, and closed her eyes. A red coat, Sunglasses, A Scar, The scent of Lilacs and Nog…Rikku opened her eyes and frowned. Where was he? Auron wasn't floating there as he should have been. Frowning still she shut her eyes and concentrated on Jecht who to her confusion also did not appear. Almost panicking she shut her eyes and envisioned her mom who much to her relief as floating right in front of her. She tried again to envision Auron, who did not appear once more, but much to Rikku's confusion floating in Auron's place was a girl with Platinum hair and crimson eyes dressed strangely holding a long handled hammer across her shoulders.

"Where's Auron!?" Rikku cried at the floating girl's image as if expecting a response from her. Rikku looked at the ground feeling lost, where was he? He had been here every visit and now there was only this girl…as Rikku lost herself in thought she didn't notice the girl's fingers twitch before she vanished. A sudden swarm of Pyreflies brought Rikku back to herself forcing her to back away from the edge the swarm seeming to follow her before stopping a few feet in front of her as a dark portal formed and light shot from it, the girl she had just been staring at rose from the darkness surrounded by the Pyreflies and stood looking at Rikku in what appeared to be the girl's battle stance.

"What's going on!?" Rikku cried out in shock as she looked at the platinum haired female incredulously, it was just like the Jyscal incident five years ago! Rikku fell into a squat cradling her head. _This isn't happening! This isn't happening!_ The girl swung her hammer at her in a threating manner causing Rikku to fall on her butt before crab walking backwards, Rikku stood up hastily pre-paring to run and contemplating how quickly she could get Yuna before her hand starting to itch. She glanced down and held up her celestial weapon. _Godhand?_ Staring at the girl in new determination she fell into a battle stance she hadn't used since the pilgrimage, but was old and habitual as time.

_Rikku's Reasons—Invisible—Skylar Grey_

"Auron, where are you!?" Rikku cried out just before the girl charged at her swinging her hammer and connecting with her head before turning and hitting her again dazing the Al Bhed. It had felt like a ton of bricks being flung at bullet like speed! Rikku clutched her head waiting for her vision to clear and the moment it did she rushed and spun slashing the girl across her exposed mid-riff. Rikku stood ready but was slightly surprised as the girl spoke forth.

"Tell me, why do you fight? What's the point? You've already saved the world twice over! Why keep going?" The girl's young voice echoed as she gestured at her, making Rikku frown in question. This girl seemed no more than fifteen, so young! Then she attacked her and now she was quizzing her?

"To protect those I love- Yunie, Tidus, and even Spira!" Rikku shouted at her in frustration. She raised an eyebrow as her opponent slowly shook her head and frowned as if in disappointment. Rikku had answered like she asked even if she didn't deserve an answer after just assaulting her!

"You shouldn't lie you know! You could really hurt someone's feelings! Be honest Rikku!" The Al Bhed barely managed to register the girl using her name before she charged at her bringing her hammer down onto her shoulder before kicking up and swinging her hammer into an arc hitting her head, Rikku didn't even have a chance to cry out in pain before the hammer came swinging again and hitting her other shoulder and finally hitting her gut knocking the air from her lungs. Be honest!? She had been! Rikku shouted in anger and confusion as she pulled out a potion and downed it only mildly feeling relief from the soreness, she was pretty sure she had a concussion. _What does she want me to say!?Because I like fighting or something!?_

"Honestly Rikku why do you fight?" The girl repeated exasperatedly as if trying to teach a toddler ABCs. Rikku frowned lost in thought, what was the right answer? Rikku looked up at the girl who was waiting with the hammer across her shoulders and her hands hanging lazily over it, her hip jutted to the side. The first time she had picked up a weapon had been to impress her father back when he had still been suffering depression over her mom's death, just like the first time she had picked a pocket had been to impress Keyakku and Brother, and the first time she had ever tried to cook had been for her mother…

"To be acknowledged…to show I'm here…to prove I'm not a useless little girl!" Rikku shouted as her eyes began to water. Rikku charged forward and slashed at the girl cutting across her forehead, the tears nearly blinding her as she withdrew. The girl shook her head as if wiping off the pain from the blow before smiling and spinning in a circle with her hammer in the air. Casually she laid the hammer across her shoulders again as she gestured once more holding off on attacking.

"That's the spirit! Who do you seek acknowledgment from?" Rikku rubbed her head with her free hand before going back into her battle crouch. Now she had to say someone specific? What's with all the questions!

"Everyone! The world in general!" Faster than Rikku could blink the girl rushed her slamming into her repeatedly while twisting her body as if dancing, the pain from the assault racked Rikku's body as seven consecutive blows hit her on her shoulders, head, and knees repetitively. Rikku gasped a shaky breath as the attack let up on her. With a weak hand she quickly downed a high-potion sighing as a short numbness overcame her followed by a small throb throughout her body. The girl was frowning angrily.

"Told you, lying will hurt people's feelings!" As if to make her point a ring of water formed above her head, before slowly descending down her body leaving in its wake a very familiar older, red-cloaked guardian who seemed to observe her calmly from behind his cowl. Rikku froze in shock at the sight of Auron before her standing calmly in a battle stance.

"You are not needed here go home, this pilgrimage isn't for children." Auron's calmly gruff voice sounded as he stared at her. Rikku stared at him in shock and hurt which was replaced quickly with anger and defiance.

"I'm not a child! I can fight to!"

"Hmph." Auron grunted right before he raced at her and brought his sword down, Rikku barely managed not getting cut in half by dodging but still received a gash down her arm ending right before her targe. Rikku shouted as her arm instantly went slack and numb._** Tysh!**_ She could lose that arm if she didn't get it looked at soon if not pass out from blood loss.

"Why do you always have to treat me like a kid, you big meanie! I helped defeat Sin just like you, I even beat Vegnagun! What do I have to do to get you to like me!?" Rikku yelled as she ran at him and cut right across his torso causing him to hunch over in pain for a moment. The water ring appeared at his feet and transformed him back into the platinum haired girl Rikku stared on in shook, _what came over me!_

"Even though you like him, you are still willing to fight him. Heh!" The girl said with a mischievous smirk. Rikku watched in awe as The girl Spun jutting out her hammer as a blinding blue light exploded from her chest leaving a blanket of ice surrounding her, the girl slammed her hammer down in front of her with both hands causing a gush of water to engulf her. Rikku's eyes widened as the water cleared with the swing of a different gigantic hammer the girl now floated dressed in blue reveling armor with wings holding her up. She hovered in a new battle stance before addressing Rikku.

"I am Meru Wingly of the Blue Sea Dragoon, and I shall grant you my power!" The girl said in an excited and cheery tone. Rikku stood in shock not comprehending the girl's words while still trying to take in the sight before her. Wait…_What power!?_

_OoOo_

Auron frowned as he stared down at the non-existent floor, his right eye twitching slightly. He was still not accustomed to having complete vision after having gone without it for so long, now however since he had both eyes his right one tended to twitch when annoyed. As he looked at the floor he noticed several white lights, spirits, rushing upwards and fading away except for the few who ended up dissipating into flashes of red upon contact with certain parts of the floor. Moving his lips silently a moment as he watched he then proceeded to move three squares right, two forward, three left, one right and then left again finally coming to a doorway and then proceeding inside.

The room was huge, the size of it betraying it's outer look, a large platform with but two paths, one leading the way he had come and another leading back into the previous room to another invisible path. Auron remained silent as he watched a column of greenish light in the center of the room with several souls drifting lazily upwards; as he moved forward a clash of metal suddenly rang out as two souls darted from and around the column moving rapidly. The sound of weapons clashing each time the two orbs seemed to merge and shoot across the room, the ex-monk raised an eyebrow but then frowned as he heard a familiar grunt.

"Jecht?" The man questioned which was answered as the two orbs crashed once again and took two distinct human forms, both of which were familiar. Why was Jecht fighting Braska!? No wait…something was wrong, Braska didn't look like his calm and composed self…he looked…evil. Braska's robes were in tatters and his skin looked purple what was truly disturbing was his white sightless eyes and cruel sneer. As Auron was about to speak Braska suddenly flung Jecht against the wall before flying out and away from the room. Auron looked at Jecht sternly as he helped him up.

"Auron! There you are, I couldn't find your ass anywhere!" Jecht exclaimed as he rubbed his neck once he was steadily on his feet. The legendary guardian glared at Jecht waiting for an explanation which with how well Jecht knew him started to tell him.

"It's weird! One moment all three of us were chatin' the next you were gone! Me and Braska freaked when I suddenly felt this fuckin' pain from hell! It was worse than bein' Sin! When I woke up here Braska suddenly attacked me!" Auron frowned at his friends explanation contemplating what this meant.

"We should see where Braska went, let's go." Auron said gruffly proceeding out of the room with his friend close behind him. As he had suspected it was indeed the previous room, observing the floor once more he then began to walk left three squares.

"Man let's go already!" Jecht yelled rushing forward, feeling to impatient to wait on Auron.

"Jecht!" Auron yelled as the Blitzer lost his balance and began to plummet, acting quickly Auron reached forward to grab him, only to miss-judge his friend's weight and go plunging with him. Auron grunted as he landed on Jecht his head somehow missing his friends back and hitting the floor. Growling the guardian stood up running his hand through his hair as his blurred vision began to clear, a strong thumbing sounding within his ears. Jecht moaned as he stood shakily, his arms wrapped around his ribs as he hunched over. The Blitzer looked up to see Auron glaring at him.

"What!? How da hell was I supposed to know there was no fuckin' floor!?" He gritted through his clenched teeth as the stinging in his ribs began to ease alongside the pain in his back where Auron had landed. The red ronin sighed as he put his gloved hand to his forehead, the action earning mumbling from Jecht about assholes and neglected information. Ignoring the man Auron proceeded forward to a green teleporter on the far side of the room, after a flash and the sensation of weightlessness he found himself at the doorway of the bottom room he had been aiming for.

"Whoa! What a rush!" Jecht said stumbling with his landing. Auron felt a glimmer of amusement before becoming sober again and moving forward, he needed to find Braska. Moving forward he and Jecht came to a room of several platforms and glyphs. Auron glanced ahead to see an in-jumpable space from where they were to another platform attached to one above it leading to a room.

"How are we gonna cross that?" Jecht asked as he stepped past Auron and to the edge looking down. Auron observed that the edges seemed to form brackets towards each other, deciding to test his theory and still mildly annoyed with Jecht he pushed him. Jecht yelled as he fell forward only to be cut off as his face smashed into a suddenly appearing bridge of energy. Jecht shakily stood as if terrified that the bridge would give out, seeming satisfied he turned to Auron.

"What the hell AURON! You're so lucky you knew the bridge would catch me!" Jecht yelled, earning a baleful look from the man he was addressing.

"Of course Jecht." Auron dead panned as he walked past him causing Jecht to frown.

"You did know it would catch me…right Auron?" Jecht asked slowly towards the retreating man's back. He sweat dropped as he was ignored; following Auron he made sure to stay behind him, this action caused Auron to smirk, his plan having worked for Jecht not to rush ahead. Auron widened his eyes momentarily as he took in the new room, the purple floor looked to be made of more energy except it was reflective and seemed to ripple like water, condensed souls perhaps? In the center was the ancient remains of another chest bathed in a blue light fog pouring from a funnel like object.

"Fuckin' sweet!" Jecht said as he observed his reflection in the floor. Auron stepped forward and walked over to the walls taking note of the strange symbols and carvings, surprisingly he found a line of old Spirian engraved below a dragon looking image.

_And so it goes they shall be as Soa,_

_Be it hell or heaven,_

_Wingly shalt judge the inferiors._

"Wingly…Soa?" Auron muttered curiously, the fact it had been in Spirian was shocking enough since he was nowhere near spira or so he thought, but now it mentioned creatures or something he had never heard of. Being a warrior monk he had studied forbidden histories and ancient texts but had never once heard of anything he was currently experiencing. Then again that was Yevon that he was referring to, most of the histories had been twisted or erased. Taking one last glance around the room he called to Jecht and walked forward into another room similar except the floor here was green with tendrils stretching all through it, the fog here was white to and the images had shifted. Auron moved forward to read again while Jecht ran around taking it all in.

_Souls shalt adhere to intelligence,_

_Those unwise descend,_

_While those of purpose are blessed._

"Hmph." Auron grunted, who can determine wisdom from stupidity when the ones making the decision are equally flawed? This place only seemed to give more reasons for Auron to despise it, as well as seem to carry certain ignorance to it. Whoever had built this place had been deserving of the fate this place had in store for those deemed unfit. Auron turned to see Jecht holding a portable sphere recorder, how long had he had that? Auron frowned; Jecht had been in quite a habit of recording stuff for the past three years, as for why Auron had no clue. He sighed as Jecht turned toward him with it still rolling.

"So Auron, where do you think we are?" Jecht asked earning a sigh from the younger man.

"How should I know Jecht?" Auron asked as he walked out of the camera's view. After a moment Jecht turned off the camera before storing it in his pocket. How Jecht managed to have a pocket on his half sari leg thing was confusing. Nodding Jecht left the chamber with the guardian following close behind. They came to another series of teleporters a good majority branching off past more energy bridges, Jecht made to go play on them only to have Auron grab him by the back of his headband onto the teleporter leading to the next room. This room's floor was almost none reflective and a faded yellow with stones in place of the tendrils from the last room, with silver mist. Auron stopped to glance at another inscription on the wall this time devoid of carvings.

_Mayfil shall be the final kingdom unto darkness,_

_None shalt escape the divine retribution,_

_So is the fate sealed by Frahma._

"Auron!" Jecht called rousing him from his thoughts, he turned to see himself alone in the room and followed Jecht's voice outside. He looked to him to see him gesture above them, was that the tip of Braska's staff? They both moved to the teleporter to emerge on the upper platform. Jecht moved to go to Braska but was blocked by Auron's outstretched arm; there was some sort of parasite on his back. Jecht silently drew his weapon as Auron took a single step speaking calmly.

"Braska." The high summoner turned to face the source that was addressing him, his white eyes menacing in his appraisal of the ex-monk. Cautiously Auron took another step, the small sound of his boot connecting with the floor seemed to make Braska spring to life, the summoner charged at a speed he did not normally possess, Auron had to move swiftly to dodge his blows only barely escaping the blow to his head thanks to Jecht's summersault over the younger man and blocking with his blade. Jecht spun mid-air pushing Braska back and landed in a crouch.

"That's not how yer supposed to treat buddy's ya know!" Jecht said standing up and popping his neck while rubbing it. Jecht took a step forward and flicked his nose as he got into the same battle stance Tidus used, Auron vaguely wondered how the boy would feel if he knew how alike he and his father truly were. Auron hefted his blade drawing it from his sheath and set it on his shoulder before coming to stand next to Jecht, just like old times.

"Aim for the parasite on his back, don't hit Braska himself!" Auron said slipping into his old commanding position.

"Got it!" Jecht cried smugly before racing forward and flipping over Braska cutting into the parasite before running back next to Auron. An inhuman screech sounded as blue neon liquid fell onto the ground between Braska's feet.

"Score one for the star player!" Jecht said arrogantly, Auron had to smile as he remembered Jecht's favorite battle quotes, two could play at that but right now they needed to focus on Braska's safety.

"Humph, star player eh?" Auron muttered earning a shout from Jecht right before Braska charged jabbing his staff at Auron, who dodged quickly and spun slashing across the parasite earning another inhuman screech. Jecht quickly ran and jumped kicking off Auron's shoulder as he summersaulted and cut upwards on the giant bug. Right as Auron went in to strike again a red human figure came flying down and thrusting a sword right through the bug and twisting before kicking off Braska who fell to the ground unconscious and landing behind Auron and Jecht in a kneeling position. Auron turned to face the man as Jecht ran over to check on the high summoner, standing back a moment as the parasite turned to ash and vanished.

"Who are you?" Auron asked watching the man cautiously as he stood. The guy looked no older than twenty-three. The young man's red armor didn't clank or scrape as he moved showing how well made it was as he looked at the cloaked man addressing him.

"Dart Feld." The man spoke with a strange accent. Auron introduced himself politely as he glance towards Jecht who was currently knelt over an unconscious Braska. Dart seeing Auron's concern and weariness walked over to the two men and knelt down earning a frown from Jecht.

"Devildom, he should be fine now. Zackwell hadn't possessed him for very long so he's still in good shape, unfortunately he won't receive full blown life like the both of you." Dart remarked as he pulled out a contained liquid and helped pour it down Braska's lips. Whatever it was it seemed to wipe the pain filled look from Braska's face as his skin returned to its natural color. Dart nodded as he stood and addressed Auron again.

"What are you doing in Mayfil? Only winglies come here now since the new campaign began." Auron raised an eyebrow, so this place was called Mayfil, the lines suddenly made since. Jecht stood and looked at the red armored warrior as he replied snottily.

"Mayfil? Is that some kind of flower or something? And what about champagne?" Auron inwardly sighed at the density of Jecht's head before addressing Dart.

"We have no clue why we are here, one minute we were on the Farplane and here the next." Dart looked at him curiously a moment before his eyes glazed over as if he zoned out, after another minute they cleared full of understanding.

"I see…you're from the bright place." Auron and Jecht both raised an eyebrow simultaneously. Well the Farplane sure was bright but they didn't remember it ever being referred to in that way. Jecht nodded as Dart seemed to zone again and then look at Auron curiously, taking a step forward he pulled out a gray stone sporting a red line in its center sort of like an eye that glowed faintly. Dart held it towards the red guardian which made it react with a shine of blinding light before going back to a faint glow. Jecht had a what the fuck look plastered on his face as Auron frowned at Dart suspiciously.

"Interesting." Dart said simply as he put the stone back somewhere securely behind his armor. A small smile graced Dart's face as he turned his back to the two men as if thinking. A sharp ring sounded as Dart drew his sword and pointed it at Auron before getting in a battle posture. Auron narrowed his eyes at this sudden turn of events, as Jecht went to draw his blade Auron shook his head to stay out of it as he got into position. With a shrug Jecht went to kneel by Braska as he watched the two red warriors prepare to face each other.

_Auron's Conviction—Narcissistic Cannibal—Korn _

Dart rushed forward swinging his sword catching around across the ribs before thrusting forward stabbing into Auron's shoulder protector and withdrawing. Auron grunted at the burning in his rib cage, this man was a speed attacker just like Jecht and Tidus if he didn't watch himself he'd be screwed. Auron drank a potion before holding up his bracer in a guard position. Dart surprised him by speaking.

"Tell me Auron, was it all worth it? Yuna's pilgrimage? Did it validate yours, Braska's and Jecht's deaths for you?" Auron shot the man a death glare, how did he know about Yuna's pilgrimage and their deaths? A moment ago this man hadn't even known who they were, let alone their history, did it have something to do with the young man's zoning? Honestly no it hadn't validated any of their death's nor the young one's suffering, it had never been a fair trade to him.

"Hmph." Auron scoffed as he remained silent only to be rewarded with a fast charge and a series of six gashes down his arms, left calf, and his chest from Dart's twists and cuts. This boy was no armature that much was obvious. Ignoring the intense pain Auron downed another potion; this boy's fighting style was brutal and fast. Dart's style was meant to tear out as much damage a hit as possible while Tidus and Jecht had both trained in accumulative damage, making him all the more deadly.

"Keeping your thoughts to yourself can only hinder others." Dart said before grabbing something from his pouch and tossing it at the older guardian. Auron watched in confusion as bolts of lightning slammed around him gradually increasing and coming faster till finally they all collided at the same time onto him pulling a cry of pain from the ronin's lips. What had that been, it had hurt worse than a thunder gem! Auron grimaced as he growled his answer.

"No, it wasn't. Nothing could ever validate nor justify my friend's deaths." Dart smirked at the man's honest answer. Auron braced for an attack but was mildly surprised as Dart just continued on.

"Thought their deaths were not justified, would you go back and change it if you could?" Auron started to detest all these personal questions but apparently that seemed to be the goal of this battle. Auron thought seriously for a moment his answer slightly conflicting but true.

"I would but the past is already said and done, there is no point changing it and going back. What was meant to happen happened. There is no point dwelling on it." Dart smiled sadly at the ex-guardian, knowing full well what was in the man's heart.

"Maybe with my power you shall finally be able to let go and accept your past." Auron frowned at Dart's words before staring in curiosity as the warrior held up a fist clutching the stone Auron had seen earlier and raised it above his head. A brilliant glow engulfed dart slowly forming into a bizarre shape, Dart bent forward and then threw his head back as three pairs of wings sprouted from his back. Dart held up a hand as a light in the shape of a dragon flew upwards from it before condensing into what resembled a blade, Holding the blade in front of him he then got into a new battle stance before speaking.

"I Dart Feld of the Divine Dragoon, bestow you the power of the Divine Dragon!" Auron watched in shock at the man's words. Jecht who was still holding an unconscious Braska merely watched and dropped his jaw at Dart's statement. Suddenly another blinding light engulfed Dart who vanished leaving the stone floating in mid-air. Slowly Auron looked at Jecht who only shook his head, before Auron could decide to take it or not it floated over to him and hovered at eye level. Cautiously he held his hand out and watched as the stone fell into his gloved hand, warmth spread through him at its touch. Jecht watched as the man tucked it away into his cloak before walking over to them and lifting Braska.

"Let's find some shelter." Auron said as he carried Braska back towards the last room they were in with Jecht following close behind.

oOoO

Rikku sat in her room looking down at the teal blue stone in her hand, it was warm to the touch and yet strongly reassuring. The faint glow was a major contrast to the blinding light that had engulfed it after that Meru girl had given it to her. _She could have at least explained it all to me before poofing on me!_ Rikku sighed as she tucked it into her pocket. A sudden knock at Rikku's door made her jump as she stood to answer it.

"Pain!" Rikku said excitedly. Pain smiled as she stood in her knew gothic dress, she had taken a kilt and sown half of it into another half of a black skirt similar to lenne's attached to a leather top with a sleeveless coat with a think collar that curved her neck followed up by two buckle wrist bands, a black cross necklace and leather boots. Rikku loved how there were small patches of the red plaid kilt knit into the coat.

"Hey Rikku, Brother let me on board to come get you." Rikku frowned in confusion. Why would Pain need to come get her? As if reading her mind the Lulu look alike girl stated her reason in a monotone behind her smile.

"We have visitors at Besaid wishing to speak to Yuna and her guardians." Rikku suddenly felt her stomach flip, why in the world would people come looking for them? As Rikku spoke to Pain she suddenly felt the airship lurch forward heading out to the small island. Something definitely wasn't right first Auron and Jecht were missing, and then she had received a glowing rock from that Meru girl and now sudden visitors? Something wasn't right in Spira. Pain told Rikku of her travels with Baralai, Gippel, and Nooj and how they were now forming an exploratory group to explore the far oceans. Rikku shrieked as Pain informed her of her engagement to the old new Yevon praetor, and laughed at the news that Leblanc had already set up wedding plans with Nooj despite his protests. At the mention of Gippel Rikku went silent.

"He misses you Rikku." Pain said knowingly. Rikku frowned at her friends statement, she just didn't feel that way for him, they were more like siblings than anything what with all the teasing back and forth. Not to mention she still hadn't forgiven him for the incident at Djose last year, but none of that compared to the fact she was still interested in Auron. Pain sighed knowing full well of Rikku's secret crush as everyone did, all except Wakka and Cid.

"Rikku–" before Pain could voice her thought's the airship shook signaling a perfect landing. Using the opportunity Rikku jumped up from her bed and rushed to her door stopping only to turn to Pain to signal to follow.

**And now the epic begins! Ya I have a hundred stories going at once but I'll handle them they won't remained incomplete I fully intend to finish them! Now as for their new looks, I stole those from various games and anime but I do not own them! Rikku: Korra from Avatar, Lulu: Arsene fromTantei Opera except with minor alterations, she kept her sleeves and has several intersecting belts along her hips. Kimarhi: Jimba from Suikoden 3, Wakka: Nakula from Suikoden 5, and Tidus: Noel from FF13-2. As for Pain her's is a real outfit which you can find on my photobucket by Akimichi(underscore)Kozune. Hey hey! No flaming! My fic my borrowed outfits! I'm sorry I lack imagination to draw originals! All dragoon armors look like the original dragoons except for Auron's which I am drawing. I get the joy of saying I have done THE FIRST FFX-LOD CROSSOVER! I don't own any songs used either!**


	2. Endiness and Spira

Rikku raced out the airship and straight onto the beach of Besaid, she sighed silently in relief having cleverly avoided the subject she was sure Pain was going to mention. She turned as said person raced over to her and slowed to a walk before coming to stop next to her giving her trade mark glare, Rikku merely scratched her cheek awkwardly with a finger earning a sigh from the more mature woman. Waving at Pain to follow Rikku raced off once more determined not to give the Goth the chance to voice her thoughts. Pain continued to frown as she raced after the girl, she knew what she was doing, and she just hoped Rikku wouldn't be naive enough to think she'd forget the subject completely. The cool breeze of the Island raced over Rikku's skin and pulled at her hair as they raced past the praying stone, when last had she ran so freely? Sadly for the blonde the village gate came into view all too soon, she slowed down to a walk to try and prolong entering the village. Pain slowed into a walk next to her.

"You shouldn't avoid subjects like that." Pain said softly reprimanding her friend. Rikku smiled ironically as the words brought up more memories, a giggle escaping her lips. Pain raised an eyebrow in question with a small smile. Rikku just shook her head dismissing the unasked question, her mind focused on what in the world her cousin had called her for. Her guardians huh? Rikku shot a side glance at Pain who now stared straight ahead. Pain wasn't a guardian so why had she been invited? Rikku shrugged guessing it was only due to the three girl's friendship. Rikku was instantly distracted from her thoughts as a tower of orange gradually grew in the distance till a shape of a head emerged at the bottom.

"Wakka!" Rikku shouted in greeting as she jumped up and down earning a small chuckle from Pain. Rikku smirked at as she caught sight of his outfit, long white pants that covered his waist down with the legs bound by leather straps from his sandals stopping just below his knees. A brownish red wrap engulfed his hips loosely its length stopping above his knees. A turquoise shirt like vest extended down from a chest plate baring a golden cross surrounded by a circle held on by two leather shoulder straps. His look was topped by two matching leather grievers, a blue thin leather belt bound by a magenta stone, and a long blue scarf tied around his left bicep. Heh, Wakka was actually looking good!

"Hey! How ya doin' ya?" Wakka called as he waved back. Rikku couldn't help but notice his accent seemed thicker than usual, that of course was never a good sign. Rikku actually had to nibble her cheek to keep from frowning as he approached, memories of him speaking practically gibberish on the pilgrimage during critical moments assaulting her mind. Pain of course not well acquainted with the man remained obvious as the grinning Blitzer stopped in front of them, Rikku's next words throwing her off a little.

"Wakka, what's wrong?" The older man's seemingly genuine smile dropped from his face instantly. Now that he was in front of her and no longer faking cheeriness the young Al Bhed could see the slight comical limpness in his hair, the black smudges under his eyes, and slight pale parlor to his skin. Wakka yawned tiredly before speaking more smoothly in his Besaidin brogue as he focused enough to make his words clear.

"Well Yuna, Lu, Tidus and Me have been up all night talking about these new visitors ya? They just suddenly showed up outta the blue, some place called Endiness? They said some other things but we have the 'delegator' and his crew staying at the lodge till everyone got here. Kimarhi just arrived a few minutes before you." Rikku stared at him in confusion before placing her right hand on her chin and left hand on her hip respectively in thought. Endiness didn't sound familiar, and she had traveled a lot on the Al Bhed salvage crew with pops and everyone. Rikku looked at Pain who seemed equally confused, at least as much as she showed. She let her hands drop down to her sides before nodding at Wakka to lead them to the village.

Rikku had to smile in happiness as they all crossed the village gates, it always felt like she was coming home with every visit though sadness also nagged at her for some reason. The place had truly grown to almost Kilika proportions, well Kilika three years ago now the place was old Luca size. A mellow feeling still settled over the place as elderly, children and teenagers walked calmly and strolled, beefsteak, noodle, and assorted food stands all cooking their own foods and serving customers as their smells mingled together in pleasantry. Besaid still maintained its hut and nomadic look even though the increase in size and population, that was sure never to change. Wakka called and waved to a few people in greeting as they passed each other, not able to help but smile as Rikku greeted the same people although she didn't know them.

"Rikku, Pain!" Yuna and Tidus both called as they rushed forward embracing each in turn, Tidus consciously not hugging Pain as he would like to keep his new found life. Rikku laughed before nodding and following them into the lodge. The place was the largest building on the island now aside from the Hall where the village leader conversed with Yuna on village affairs, her being High Summoner and all. As they came to the lobby Rikku felt strong nostalgia at the sight of Lulu and Kimarhi waiting for them, the gang was back together. _Except for one…_She thought bitterly. Rikku almost felt herself have a nose bleed at Lulu's new outfit, A thin leather dress with scandalously placed slits leaving little to the imagination, she had kept the sleeves from her old travel dress though having a feeling of nakedness at exposed hands Ironically, her legs and hips were covered in traditional belts but looked tightly bound that she could trip at any moment, her small feet in stilettos she looked like an addams Rikku thought oddly.

Kimarhi was dressed more conservatively than before, the complete opposite of how Lulu fashioned her new look. Tribal chestplate, arm bands, PANTS! Rikku was shocked the most at the Ronso elder's outfit. Her attention became focused as a person in grey robes stepped forward accompanied by two similar dressed men. The man in the middle which she assumed was the leader had long platinum hair held out of his crimson eyes by a red head band, the only signs of color about him. The summoner and her friends all gathered together as the man reintroduced himself to the newcomers.

"I am Guaraha Wingly of Endiness, I have come to explore the Broken Islands in the name of Queen Miranda the Fifth."

-Alone With A Loaded Gun by Sparzanza(chapter opening)-

A puff of smoke fills the night air with the bloodied bodies of Jecht, Braska, Tidus, Wakka, and Kimahri flashing simultaneously before turning to see Auron sitting casually on a hill taking a hit off a cigarette and his eyes snap open. Rikku is seen dressed in a red tube top and leather daisy dukes sporting a gun aimed at us and smiling before pulling the trigger. Lulu dressed in a red cocktail dress sips a martini across from Haschel wearing a blue pinstripe suit and holding a gun aimed at her under the table, they lock eyes before he flips the table and she goes to kick the gun away in slow motion. Meru is seen in a blue bikini and wrap while firing a Gatling gun at Pain who is dressed in a jeans and a leather jacket deflecting bullets as she gun duels Rose dressed in a purple tank and mini skirt. Yuna dressed in capris and a long sleeved tank sits in between Miranda wearing a green sari and Shana in a white ball gown on a bench with both their guns pressed to her sides.

Auron lays in an alley with rain pouring on him his eyes blank with blood running out the side of his mouth as Dart and Kongal stand over him still aiming their smoking guns at him before Rikku flips over them aiming two shotguns at the leather clad pair. Lloyd is chained to a wall topless as Yunalesca in a stripper outfit gloats at him running a gun across his cheek before Seymour busts through the door with a rifle aimed at her, his leather vest and pants billowing as his sunglasses flash. Shirley, Belzac, Zieg, Suyveil, Kanzas, sit at a table playing cards and smoking as Damia in a waitress outfit brings them drinks before becoming interrupted by Auron in bandages and a red trench coat busting in with a single hand held pistol only to have the table flipped and everyone wielding guns. Auron is sitting at a table alone looking down at his gun blankly as smoke rises from the dangling cigarette in his mouth; he slowly raises it only to have Rikku burst through the door with tears in her eyes.

As the camera flies back at an angle Guaraha is seen clutching a bleeding Meru to him, Dart kissing Shana, Rose and Zieg back to back with guns, Lulu holding a dead Wakka in her lap, Tidus and Yuna crying as they hold guns against each other, Pain and Baralai fighting and finally Rikku cradling Auron's head to her belly as he's on his knees with his arms around her waist. The Oldest Bardel then fires a magic light towards us engulfing everything before fading to show the opening title.

**The Final Legend**

-_Ch.2: Endiness and Spira-_

Auron watched silently as Braska slept, Jecht was busy meandering around the room muttering to himself in utter confusion; it was really hard to concentrate around that man. Auron thought silently over what had been said from the red armored knight.

"Did that brat say we were alive!?" Jecht finally cried out as he stopped his pacing to turn and face his stoic friend, he waved his arms dramatically to emphasize his point. Auron frowned as he recalled the boy's statement. A glance at his sleeping summoner pulled a string long dormant and forgotten in his heart, a chance at a life they all deserved. A sharp bitterness dried his tongue as he then recalled how Braska would not be "Fully Alive" if that was even possible. The question was how, how were they alive? He doubted the Fayth had anything to do with this, why bring them back only to send them to this hell?

"Apparently." Auron said with a grunt as he stood, he needed to understand the situation. Mayfil…a city of death and control and which he assumed was nowhere near Spira seeing as he had traveled the whole land. The Unknown Seas had of course never been explored nor ventured, that's how the dream Zanarkand had remained secluded and safe due to Sin's tyranny. So it was safe to assume they were far away in the ocean somewhere, it was also safe to assume they were near land and population as according to Dart only Winglies traveled to this condemned place, whatever winglies were. These thoughts also brought back a mentioned Campaign…that alone did not give Auron the greatest of eases. Auron was roused from his thoughts as he turned to look at a stirring Braska, the high summoner's eyes fluttered open as a groan escaped his lips. The man looked around uncertainly before locking sights on Auron.

"Auron? Where are we?" He asked as he slowly sat up, Auron supporting the man with one hand on his back. The Red-Cloaked man smiled as Braska winced slightly with another groan, last time he had ever seen his friend like this had been a very drunken night's outcome from too much Shoopuff jerky. Auron stood as Jecht walked over to help Braska to his feet, he stood surveying the room as he contemplated.

"Honestly, I have no clue…but I intend to find out." Jecht sighed as Braska stood before rubbing his neck in irritation. The subject of Braska's possession not on either of the guardians minds at the moment.

"So Auron, how do we get the hell outta here?" Jecht asked annoyed. Auron smirked to himself silently, at least that was something he had an answer for…sort of at least.

"Simple, we use the transporter outside." Auron said with a hint of ironic amusement as he left the room with the two in tow behind him. Auron and Jecht proceeded to teleport to the other side with Braska following hesitantly, after a few minutes they came to a small room with glowing images that seemed to pulse and flow like veins. Auron shared a look with his companions right before they all stepped on the teleporter together. A feeling more unusual and intense than before assaulted their senses, a complete weightlessness and seeming loss of thought made their minds blank, before becoming assaulted with the pull of gravity and consciousness again.

Auron stood up as he untangled himself from his friends, a glance upwards showed a hole similar to a skylight, the teleporter he assumed. The room was exceedingly different from Mayfil while made of stone it wasn't entirely otherworldly but more plan and uninformative. He walked over to the wall to examine a green glowing orb, one of many that circled the room.

"It's magic, I can feel it." Braska said as he stepped up next to the man and stared at the light. Auron nodded in agreement as he glanced at a copper plate beneath it, also one of many. The ronin frowned at the inscriptions written in several cyphers and languages just as in Mayfil but lacking ancient Spirian. Jecht stared at the two men a moment before yawning and walking over to the room entrance, a look of awe and shock covered his face as he called back to them.

"Hey guys, you might wanna come see this!" Auron and Braska shared a look before following the star blitzer out of the room. The legendary guardian raised an eyebrow in bewilderment as Braska and Jecht stared on slack jawed. Several people all with platinum hair and dressed in shades of gray and white floated and flew around the city, their only support being a pair of luminescent wings on their backs which looked like paths of light. Small robotic creatures also rushed back and forth on levitating stone platforms. Auron looked down at Jecht's cry to see absolutely no ground beneath the paths and walks of cobbled stone, the city was floating. Auron glanced around and noticed several varying looks with a deep foreboding as Braska surveyed the surroundings more. They stood on a floor of ancient stone with a mechanical creature off to the side on one of the mysterious platforms, the room they had come from stood as tall as a blitz stadium but noticeably newer than the cobbled streets which also appeared to have marble lining and re-enforcing the sides. A deep breath of air carried the smell of paper, oil, and strangely…rain water…they must have been very high up.

"Where da fuck are we!?" Jecht cried out as he gripped his head and took several steps back from the path's edge, his mind locked in shock. Braska looked away from his guardian as he caught sight of three flying males approaching them.

"I believe we are about to find out." Braska whispered as the three landed a few feet from them; the pulsating roar of their wings cut off by a loud pop as they swiftly withdrew into their backs. Auron stepped forward in front of Braska out of habit as the three came to stand before them. Surprisingly their hair wasn't the only trait they shared aside from their crimson eyes. The one in the middle stepped forward, his hair done up in a thick braid over his left shoulder.

"You are violating rule 703, Humans shall not be permitted inside the Law City of Zenebatos. You three are to come with us to the Royal Capital Kadessa where you will be interrogated by his Majesty Olden Bardel personally." The man's strangely accented voice ground out coldly as if speaking to the three were a trial he deeply protested. Auron cocked an eyebrow in bewilderment, who was this man to command authority so? A single glance also made him out to be human as well if you excluded the wings on his back and the other two traits he shared with all the being here. More so, Law City Zenebatos? Royal Capital Kadessa? What kind of people took three strangers they did not know straight to their leaders without interrogation and proper information before hand?

"If we don' wanna?" Jecht asked with his thick tone in a bored and knowing manner. The braided man turned to the star blitzer coldly with a sneer indicating Jecht had no right to address him. The man to his left raised a hand to Jecht and faster than anyone could blink a symbol flashed followed by a burst of light slamming into the man sending him into the wall of the room they had emerged from, Braska cried out as the rouge slid slowly down the wall unconscious.

"Then we have every right to kill you, and trust me that will be no chore." Auron turned to the obvious leader with a withering glare that could make even the mightiest of men crumble as Braska rushed to Jecht trying to heal him. The ronin smirked at the slight flinch the man gave in response right before six others flew down to surround them; it appeared their escorts we going to be well armed. They quickly pressed in on them forcing the three back to back, well two seeing as they just tossed Jecht into them before all held up their hands. Different symbols flashed at the guards hands before shifting rapidly from one man to another gradually increasing speed till a ring of light formed and shrunk around the High Summoner and his Guardians. The ring tightened till it suddenly widened in diameter before bursting into a shimmering band of blue light, knot like etching circling around the band slowly. Auron briefly wondered what kind of magic in the world these people possessed. The band didn't even feel as if it was there, but a sensation of numbness was in it's place against his body. Auron looked up at the man with a slight wince as a ringing sounded in his ears.

"Humans…" The braided man whispered as the ground beneath the three gave way and formed a floating platform. Auron's world darkened as the wingly's last words reached him and the ringing increased to the point words became incoherent.

"How pathetic…" An echo the only sound the words produced faded as the ringing suddenly stopped. Unknown to the ronin his companions also fell unconscious as they underwent the same phenomenon.

OoOoO

Rikku remained silent at the man's words, Endiness? Broken Islands? And what kind of a name was Guaraha Wingly? _Really it's like his name is nothing but a sound!_ Rikku smiled absently as her mind went on a rampage thinking up several sounds that could make better names. Yuna noticing her dazed look softly waved a hand in front of Rikku's face to gain her attention; ultimately she just sighed as Rikku remained unresponsive and asked Guaraha to continue.

"Currently our land of Endiness is in turmoil, we dread to even say this may be the start of the third Dragon Campaign. As a result Her majesty sent us to the Broken Islands to investigate it's livability and it's prospect as a refuge for herself and refuges. I must admit I was surprised to see the Islands inhabited, our country was under the impression they were devoid of human and wingly life." Rikku frowned at his use of terms again, like they expected to know a thing he was saying? Rikku spoke up surprising the others who thought her still dazed.

"Third Dragon Campaign? Where is Endiness again and what in the world is a wingly?" Guaraha raised an eyebrow at her inquiry, were these people truly ignorant of such things? A quick glance at the people's varying faces of confusion mildly shocked him, all except for the blue creature Kimarhi and the mage Lulu. He noted both the coloration of Pain and Lulu's eyes, they carried a classic trait of the winglies species, there had to be some history there.

_-A Dark Past Relived and Reviled_-Evacuating London-Harry Willams

Guaraha closed his eyes and then made motions with one hand into several symbols which twisted and convoluted before transforming the space around them into darkness, as he began to speak smoky images formed illustrating his story.

"There was the first campaign twenty-two thousand years ago… between my race the winglies…"An image formed of a human who turned casting magic as bizarre wings sprouted from its back.

"…and your race the humans…" A single man and woman stood holding hands with a child between them.

"Back then the winglies dominated the world and enslaved every being in existence, we were cruel and ruthless; at least some of us were." The smoke compiling the image of the human family broke and reformed into an image of a cruel and ugly looking wingly who laughed as a human was whipped and screaming, before quickly reforming into a kind wingly who stood with others looking on where the cruel one had been crying silently with looks of fury and determination. The cruel wingly reformed standing across from the now lone kind wingly facing each other bitterly.

"At the head of the cruel winglies stood Melbu Frahma who desired to be a god, his sister Charlie lead the virtuous winglies who only craved equality but were to few to stand in opposition against her sibling, their only hope were the humans to rise up and join them." The smoke formed into humans screaming and brandishing spears and weapons, it then once again broke and reformed into a masked man in voluminous robes.

"The one day a man came, Emperor Diaz, Charlie's chance had come." Charlie stood looking on as Diaz preached and waved to several people.

"She spoke to him and convinced him to stand for his race, there would be those who would stand with him, and she herself and the good winglies would also support them. The only catch would be that Charlie would not show open support till he had assembled an army and a strong following, for this was required for strong loyalty. Eventually the day came when Charlie told him a secret." The images formed of them conversing before melting into an image of a dragon with winged rider atop it.

-_Dragoons rising-_Lulluby Of Creation-Approaching Nirvana

"The secret of how to control dragons, from this Diaz selected seven individuals who were attuned strongly to certain elements and bestowed unto them seven eggs they were to raise in secret." Seven people were shown with eggs and certain items sing around them displaying their elements.

"From these eggs came the dragons and their masters the dragoons, the first came the scholar who was obsessed with life and death; Suyveil attuned to the wind. His dragon matured the fastest and it lead to him being the first to sacrifice for the greater good; he slew and drew the jade dragoon spirit from his dead companion's eye." An image of Suyveil caring for the egg twisted into one of him and a dragon, a single tear ran down his face as he lifted a lance in his hand and turned on the beast, the dragon didn't even fight as he was killed and the gem was yanked from his eye. Suyveil held the gem as a light, shown as white smoke, engulfed him and vanished leaving him standing with a huge weapon and thick armor with wings. Rikku had to wipe a tear from her cheek at the gruesome scene; they all stood in silence a moment before Guaraha continued.

"The second was a woman of light with a cheerful disposition and a heart warmer than the sun, Shirley attuned to light. The gaining of her spirit was tragic as well as joyous, her ability to care and love unconditionally swayed her hand from slaughtering her dragon who did nothing but heal. Her Dragon of course could never fully mature and was stuck as an infant, having no choice her companion of thunder killed the dragon. Her beast seeing the love her master displayed by holding her till her final breath ripped out the silver dragoon spirit from her own heart before fading into light and dissipating. In the dragon's place was left the legendary Dragoni Plant as a marker of love's healing." Yuna gasped as the smoke twisted and formed the images of Guaraha's story, a man shaped figure cruelly wrenching his arm from the begging woman's grasp before punching straight through the dragons stomach, the high summoner had to turn away as a cry of agony sounded. The smoke continued to twist and blur before forming the image of a woman in armor.

"One after another, the warriors slew their companions and gained the power necessary to save their race and revolt against the wingly repressors." The smoke rushed and formed varying images of five more warriors slaying their dragons before each transforming into armored warriors and all standing together facing what appeared to be an army of winglies. The guardians watched in awe as the army of man and wingliy collided and as each dragoon fell in battle.

"Soon the winglies were defeated and only one lone warrior remained out of the chosen seven. For 11,000 years she protected humanity from a nightmare that Frahma had promised, the moon child, the chosen vessel of the god of destruction. Which she would slay once every 107 years." The smokes formed the shape of a female with a mysterious face showing behind her before morphing into her armored form and her charging a seemingly innocent human female.

"One day she failed, and so began the second campaign. Alongside six new dragoons she rose up to fight the newly resurrected Frahma." The smoke divided and changed colors according to the new warriors they formed. Rikku gasped slightly with wide eyes at the blue imaged warrior. _Meru?_

"They lost loved ones…and sacrificed their emotions…they gave everything to bring about the stop of the Gods birth…the olden warrior even going so far as to try and slaughter a fellow companion…who was the moonchild herself." The smoke showed a knight looking man getting stabbed by a cloaked figure and falling into another mans arms before showing everyone in tears and determination, finally it showed a red warrior stopping the female from the first campaign's sword with his own defending a crouched girl.

"In the end they banded together and with their combined strength defeated Frahma who had merged with the god…and saved all of Endiness…all the world." The smoke twisted and showed the seven armored warriors all aimed to strike at a monstrous being before taking the shape of the planet. They all stood mesmerized as the smoke finally drifted downwards and faded. The thickness in the air made everyone remain silent a moment as the gravity of what had just been said finally connected with the young summoner and her guardians. Yuna took a step forward and looked at Guaraha with an expression of determination and curiosity.

"If all of this is ture…then…what's the new campaign about?" The wingly looked at the ground in sadness and loss as he spoke in a thick tone.

"The dead cities have risen again, and leading them is the wingly Bardel, who seeks revenge for the loss of his younger sister and brother at the hands of humans back when there was still prejudice for our kind. It has taken him a few centuries but now that winglies have grown in strength again he seeks to gather an army…and he has an unexpected number of followers. Seeing as the Islands are indeed populated I would formally request that you return to Endiness with me to meet with our queen." Yuna looked away in contemplation before turning to face the delegate again.

"I wish to speak with my guardians, a moment please." Slowly the guardians filed out of the room with their summoner, Rikku the only one remaining behind a moment. Hesitantly Rikku walked up to Guaraha and felt her tongue go dry as he turned to face her curiously. _Just ask! You can do this Rikku!_ The tension turned to awkwardness in her mind as she continued to try and voice her words, her mouth kept opening but without sound. Guaraha rubbed the back of his head before smiling pleasantly.

"Can I help you Lady Rikku?" She jumped a little taken aback.

"You know my name?" The young Al Bhed questioned dumbly.

"Summoner Yuna told me all about her guardians shortly before calling you all. Is something on your mind?"

"Um…That blue female from the second campaign…" Guaraha's eyes seemed to darken for an unknown reason at Rikku's inquiry before softly gazing past her at the wall briefly. Was he sad? Rikku almost dared to walk away but waited as he turned his attention to her once more.

"That would be Lady Meru of the Blue-Sea Dragoon. She was my wife; she passed about two hundred years ago…" Guaraha paused before continuing.

"Two hundred years ago today, actually." Rikku felt a chill run down her spine before randomly blurting a question.

"Two hundred years? How old are you!?" She quickly placed her hands over her mouth in embarrassment earning an amused shake of Guaraha's head. _Smooth Rikku! Real Smooth!_

"I turn 11,022 next Friday. My species have a long lifespan. Now why are you concerned about Meru may I ask?" Rikku hesitated but decided against it and instead shook her head before running outside to Yuna. Guaraha watching her leave curiously. Rikku stopped running after she was a good distance from the Winglies, slowly she pulled out the blue gem Meru had given her. _So this is a dragoon stone? Ohhhh I wonder if I'll get pretty armor! _Rikku looked back over her shoulder before looking at the dragoon spirit once more, the stone of Guaraha's dead wife…Rikku held it to her heart before putting it away once more. Meru had only mentioned her name and stated Rikku was needed before vanishing on her. Talk about confusing. Slowly Rikku began walking before breaking into another run, Auron had vanished, she had been given an ancient spirit, and now come to find out it's the anniversary of Meru's death…they were all connected they had to be.

"Rikku!" The thief glanced up to see Tidus waving her down where the others stood waiting. She slowed as the image of Auron flashed in her mind, hesitantly she went to join them. She felt her heart racing and slamming forcibly as she came to stand beside Lulu and Kimarhi. Yuna looked around the circle slowly as she observed her guardians-no her friends.

"I as a high summoner am required to help people in need and to provide hope where it can't be found…But I as a person _want_ to. I feel I should travel to meet their queen, you as my friends are not obligated to come." Rikku stared at Yuna dumbly. She couldn't be serious, after all that they had all gone through together she'd still attempt to try this stuff on her own!? Tidus must have been rubbing his stupidness off on her. Lulu raised a brow and spoke what was on everyone's mind.

"You can't be serious Yuna, as if we'd allow you on your own. You'd be lost in a week!" _Way to go Lulu!_ Rikku jumped up excitedly and began to sway in victory as the rest of the guardians all nodded in agreement. Yuna for a reason lost to Rikku acted surprised at her former guardian's willingness.

"But Vidina…" Yuna tried to protest.

"Will be watched over but the village midwife." Lulu reassured swiftly.

"Hey, We're getting old ya? We could use the exercise!" Rikku promptly elbowed Wakka's tummy earning a frown from him as he then scratched his head sheepishly.

"Kimarhi wife watch Ronso till Kimarhi returns." Everyone stared in shock. When had Kimarhi gotten married!? Rikku crossed her arms and pouted.

"You big meanie! Kimarhi got married and didn't invite us!"

"Ronso tradition to pleasure female in front of tribe, did not want to scar innocent Rikku." Promptly everyone sweat dropped. Rikku continued to frown, innocent huh? _Rikku, relinquish my coat. No! I want it! Rikku, it would be humiliating if the others saw me coatless around you. Hehe Let them see. _Rikku shook her head dismissing the memory as she realized Yuna was speaking.

"So, it's decided. We leave with them at dawn, please everyone prepare yourselves this is a task far greater than Sin, and even Vegnagun." At Yuna's statement Rikku's stomach flipped. She felt one step closer to the truth of why she had been chosen, and even more importantly one step closer to him.

oOoOo

Auron scoffed as he slowly opened his eyes, the blurriness began to clear and he could make out that they were in a main hall of sorts. It was made of ancient stone with what seemed to be reinforced spots and entire sections made of white pristine marble, red carpets and tapestries covered the place alongside ancient paintings depicting dragons and winglies. Auron glanced to either side of him to spot Jecht and Braska being held between two wingly guards still unconscious. A throne sat empty before him.

"About time you woke up." Auron grunted as he felt a sharp pain hit his back in response to the kick the wingly had given him. Auron glared as the braided wingly from before came to stand in front of him. He tested his hands and could tell they were bound by the same magic that still held his friends together. He became mildly annoyed as the pain in his back now began to throb; he suddenly realized being alive had its disadvantages.

"Olden Bardel will be here any moment, I suggest you watch your tongue or I'll have to tear it out. Understand?" The ronin remained silent as a heavy stone door to the right of the throne began to open.

-_The Bardels_-Fever Dream-Tyler Bates

A wingly emerged with stocky silver hair and dressed in black, followed by another one almost Identical to him but shorter and dressed in red. Auron frowned; he had a pulling in his side which was never a good thing. The taller of the two sat in the throne while the one in red stood beside him.

"So, these three are the drawbacks from your resurrection brother." The throne wingly spoke mildly in an accent as he observed the vile human before him. Auron raised an eyebrow, drawback? The red dressed wingly came to stand before him with an obnoxious sneer on his face. His obnoxious attitude and dominating presence was enough to make Auron angry, he reminded him so much of Yunalesca. He could tell this man had been nowhere pleasant in his afterlife, darkness and hate radiated off him in waves.

"Maybe if you had performed the spell with better focus we wouldn't have ended up with you resurrecting more than half the fucking dead!" He spat before turning to his brother accusingly with a pointed finger. The throne wingly moved to hover before his younger brother so quickly Auron had nearly missed the movement. He could sense the disorder between the two so openly he wondered if they'd tear each other apart right there.

"I didn't have to bring you back brother…I suggest you watch yourself when speaking to me that way." The wingly who Auron assumed was Olden Bardel slowly drifted to his feet and withdrew his wings with a loud shing. He turned away from the other to face the guardian on his knees.

"Who are you?" Olden Bardel questioned lowly as his brother waved him off and went to go look at the other two. Auron remained silent as he monitored his friends causing his interrogator to wave them forward. The two guards dragged them before slamming them on either side of the ronin. Olden Bardel shared a look with Auron before speaking.

"We won't be getting any information from these three. Take them to the low lands and kill them."

**And that's it for now! Mind went bleh!**


End file.
